


DID SOMEONE SAY BACHELORETTE PARTY?

by Lowiiie, Luxi_Storyteller



Series: Private party- invitation only [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, and a little more smut, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5904112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowiiie/pseuds/Lowiiie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxi_Storyteller/pseuds/Luxi_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has embraced her inner commander, no longer a vanilla only woman. Her and Clarke decide to share their bachelorette party with their two closest friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**~Clarke~**

I had my eyes closed, legs folded underneath me on the hardwood floor, and arms on the bed. My nude form was warm in spite of the early October chill that caused my nipples to perk in the dim light of my last day as a single woman. I’d never thought I’d start that day that way. But then again, three weeks ago, I’d never thought I’d see those kind of days happening at all. A lot has changed since I’d thrown off that Cards Against Humanity game. And I wasn't complaining. I liked those days. I lived especially for those days when we would have scenes as my wake up call.

Lexa was the biggest change of them all and I smiled internally because I got what I wanted out of that game and more. Much, much more.

After our wild night of threesomes, foursomes, and firsts, Lexa's sex drive had shifted into overdrive. Lexa couldn't open her laptop fast enough to order items for the playroom we had thought about between moans and thrusts and bites, the next morning. In the few hours we had slept before I had woken her with the stroke of my tongue against her clit, she had everything planned out. My orgasm hadn't even subsided before Lexa located the intricately carved four-post bed, and scheduled its expedited delivery. 

The Sunday morning post pleasure party, Lexa and I had enough toys, binds, leather, silk cloths, lubes, and scented candles to open our own sex shop. But Lexa didn't stop there; she was the kind of woman that went all out when she had found something that had all her attention. Like, ever since she found out about my party trick when handled properly, Lexa had taken a great amount of pleasure making me drench the sheets as much and as often as she could. Including pushing me to hone in on what once I feared would disgust her until I didn’t need her fingers pounding my ass to make it happen. Now, it happened on her command. My Commander. 

Ordering and fucking weren’t the only focuses for Lexa though. No, she had set herself on a mission to turn the barely used den into our playroom. She focused not only on getting the job done, but every detail: soundproofing, painting, furnishing, accessorizing...she had made plans and charts and lists, tackling our new project as the professional football player she was, as a strategist. Lexa embraced the sex driven Alpha in her like a Commander going to war. I wouldn't deny that the construction would have gone faster if seeing Lexa all muscles and sweat and hard at work didn't make me horny as hell. That room had been rightfully christened at various stages of its development. 

Okay, maybe we missed a few details. Like how we realized the French doors had to go, after giving a free show to the elderly couple that lived across the street. If they didn't know before how to thoroughly fuck someone on a stepladder, well they had a pretty clear idea now.

We had built and we had fucked, a lot. And tonight, we would celebrate our bachelorette party in our newly finished ‘rabbit hole’ as I liked to call it, because, when we entered the room, the outside world stopped existing. And well... it was a really dumb joke that stuck. I was too happy about the double meaning for Lexa to care. Besides, we were totally fucking like rabbits.

I shifted a little. My legs were starting to get numb, my ass cold and my neck hurt like a bitch. I changed my stance and adjusted my grip. It wasn't necessarily ideal but it was better. I couldn't wait for my coffee, and Lexa was really making me work for it this morning.

A waft of its delicious aroma reached my nose and I salivated at the thought of it touching my tongue, slowly making its way down my throat, filling my insides up with its sweet sweet nectar. I moaned unabashedly. Coffee could really make me see stars. That and Lexa’s cum. Drinking my fancy coffee after eating Lexa’s pussy was by far my favorite breakfast. Unless you added chocolate chip pancakes. Then it became one hell of a royal buffet.

I stopped my ministrations and inhaled deeply again the sweet scent of my prize. So fucking close I could touch it. But I didn't want to be punished just yet, I needed my intake of caffeine first.

That was the other thing Lexa had learned to use against me - my love for Starbucks’ coffee, or more precisely how I would do anything for an iced venti chai tea latte. Damn, Lexa was good at making me earn it. But I had expressed my deep desire to be dominated in our sex life, and even if I whined about it, the truth is I was always eager to comply to Lexa's wants and needs. After all we had talked in length about rules, boundaries, and expectations. And we had lots of expectations.

 

**~Lexa~**  


Our expectations were what led Clarke to be on her knees between my thighs in the morning of our bachelorette party. I woke up early for a run, the need to stay in shape during off season.  Gotta keep those abs. I stopped by the overpriced brand store on my way back, like I would do every day we shared a morning. And I decided I would start my day with Clarke and a little sex play. Setting the drink on the nightstand on Clarke's side of the bed so that it would to be the first thing she saw when opening her eyes; it really was the perfect bait. 

I didn’t bother showering before enacting my plan, even though my clothes peeled off my sticky skin that was coated in sweat. I would need another one after this morning wake up call. Retrieving the strap-on with the blue dick we kept in the bedroom from its place in the nightstand drawer, I watched her steady breaths for a moment before I crawled under the sheet after putting it on. Making my way up Clarke’s body peppering her with licks and bites from my eager mouth, I stopped at her ass to mold the perfect round creamy cheeks.

Clarke could be a heavy sleeper, even more now that she'd been promoted as an attending general surgeon. Her schedule shifting from days to nights, and sometimes her not coming home for an entire day. It meant less sex than when Clarke was a medic for the team, but after being caught too many times with my hands in her pants for the coach’s liking, I had to clean my act. Clarke's aspiration was not to be a professional sports medic anyways so when time came to talk about her place on the team, it had been easy to convince her to go back to being a surgeon.

So yeah, less sex due to Clarke's work hours but when we got to it, we made substantial use of our time.

Clarke began to squirm in her sleep under my worshipping, but even the thorough attention on her ass didn't wake my blonde omega. I smirked at what I knew would definitely get my soon-to-be wife up and ready for more. I had gone all the way up Clarke's body and set my front against her bare back, lining perfectly our two bodies, warm skin to warm skin. Set my dick between her already wet folds, before I began to rut against her lips, rocking and pushing my hips against her ass, slowly opening Clarke's legs with my knees and trapping her arms with my own, giving more force and more speed as Clarke started whimpering and panting on the verge of consciousness. I knew my dick was sliding against her clit with vigorous force, and it could possibly topple her before she even regained consciousness. 

There was no doubting the exact moment that Clarke had woken up. She started pushing her ass back into my crotch, seeking more friction from the dick that was now coated from her growing wetness. Her gravely moan made my stomach tighten, and I knew I was close just from the pressure the dick was putting on my clit.

And that was when the game changed. I slowed my movements and watched the side of her head carefully. Watched her eyes flutter open, and lock wide on the drink just along her bedside.

I smiled a wicked grin, and stopped my rutting altogether. Clarke tried to reach for the coffee but she couldn’t free her hands from where I still had them pinned above her. With minimal force and one smooth move, I turned Clarke around on her back, straddled her hips, and pinched her nipples in retaliation for trying to reach for the drink without permission.

Her eyes were fluttering open and closed, as my fingers twisted the pink nubs. I told her, “Now now, Prisa, you gotta earn it.”

Clarke’s eyes told me she knew where this was going. Her tone was even more giving. Kinda like she was laughing at me, as she said, “And what would make me deserving Commander?” 

I didn't reply. I didn't need to when I situated myself on the edge of the bed and opened my legs expectantly, dick proudly at attention. We have played that game many times over the last three weeks. I knew how much Clarke loved that drink, almost as much as she loved the dick. If I decided that sucking me was her way to her liquid heaven, then Clarke would eat that dick like there was no tomorrow. And since she decided to add a little sass to her voice, she could work a little extra this morning. 

I didn’t look back at her. I knew she would move quicker once she became fully aware that her precious drink was waiting for her. The bed shifted and her fingers strummed my shoulder. Her body moving over my body until she was straddling me. She angled her head to give me a kiss, but I turned to the side not allowing her lips to touch me. She moved, knowing where she needed to go. 

I sat on the bed, leaning on the one hand that held the remote of the vibro, the other buried in Clarke's hair, eyes fixed on Clarke's mouth first taking tentative lick, but then bobbing up and down the blue shaft. Clarke's tongue working my dick like a fucking Popsicle was my favorite sight. And I had to restrain myself from fucking that mouth senselessly. It was Clarke's job to earn that drink.

I closed my eyes from the sensation Clarke's movements on the dick provided my cunt, the strap rubbing my erect clit the perfect way, edging me closer to orgasm. I couldn't contain my own moan when I heard that sinful sound come from her.  _ Fuck, I love her. _

But the grinding slowed. Then, I felt all movements cease. I opened my eyes to see her with half my dick still in her mouth but her nose angling towards that damn drink. A small line of drool falling from her lips. She was seriously daydreaming about her drink. I purposefully strengthened my hold on her hair and pushed her down, taking the whole length within her. And I pushed the on button.

 

**~Clarke~**

I felt Lexa grip my hair tightly, pushing her cock into my mouth. A deep throat kind of push. It was a good thing I had control over my gag reflex or I would have puked all over her crotch. I gripped her hips tighter as I worked my mouth and tongue at a faster pace, Lexa gently thrusting into me. I felt her impatience. She wanted to fuck, badly, and I could perfectly see her have me on all fours on the floor and finish me by taking me from behind. I shuddered at the thought. I loved the sound of a repeated wet slap against my pussy.

I sucked and I licked and I took the whole length in my mouth, producing whimpers and moans I knew made Lexa go crazy. I was about to change the angle of my body to catch her eyes when I felt a slow building tingling that tickled my lips as I languorously bobbed my head up and down the now well lubricated fake dick. Lexa increased her thrusts as the dick vibrated around my lips. I didn't meet her speed, I wanted her to take me from behind. I wanted that damn coffee but I wanted Lexa's dick more. I could feel the slickness of my core, a drop of wetness trailing over my inner thigh. I whimpered loudly out of sheer want.

“Yes prisa that's it. You want that drink, don't you?” She taunted me in that sultry voice of hers.

Yes, I wanted the goddamn drink. But I wanted the full buffet: coffee, cum and multiple orgasms. I shifted on the floor to squeeze my legs while Lexa caressed my head. I slowed down the sucking to get a grip on my own needs. I couldn't touch myself and I certainly wasn't allowed to come without her say. And it was easier said than done when I knew she would start with degrading comments. 

That was my big turn on. 

Lexa had been quite insecure at first when I told her I wanted her to go there with the dirty talk. She had seen how greedy and obedient I became when Anya had called me a slut. It wasn't about shaming, but giving all the control to her. In my everyday life, I always had to be aware of what I said, of how I behaved. It came with the responsibilities. But during our scenes, I wanted to be taken down from that pedestal my coworkers and patients put me on, I didn't want to be proper and polite. I wanted my needs, my desires, my very own body to be in the hands of my love. I loved being the sub to her dom. She truly fucked me like no other.

I had stopped unconsciously again with my musing. Lexa lifted my head up and I let go of the dick with a wet sound, a string of spit landing on my chin. She swiped it with her thumb and brought it to her mouth. More wetness trailed down my thighs. Fuck, take me already!

Lexa bended down and approached my face, her darkened green eyes staring right at mine as she put the same thumb in my mouth.

“You don't seem to want it that much, since you're hardly trying.” 

Lexa let go of my mouth and inched her face towards mine.  Her thumb caressed my lower lip, blew her warm breath over my slick skin, and looked like she was about to kiss me. I gulped down the lump building from anticipation before my stuttered reply, “Yes...yes I want it Commander. I will do better.” But I held no conviction in my tone, because Lexa was a predator right now, and I her prey. 

Her lips hovered over mine, as she growled, “Maybe if I had a latte scented dick, you would focus on my cock rather than the cup whose ice is slowly melting. Slowly ruining the perfect balance of chai to milk ratio.” My eyes must widened because I knew I said those words before, I just didn’t think she listened to my chai tea latte ramblings. And for a moment, a very brief moment, I was completely overwhelmed with adoration and love her for. 

And that was when I saw her grab the drink, open the lid in front of me and dunking her dick in the liquid. I wanted to cry as a good portion of the beverage was lost from the cup to the floor under her. My jaw dropped. I didn't know if I had to be scandalized over Lexa tainting my latte or in complete awe of her mixing my guilty pleasures together. Lexa held the drink in one hand one and the dick in the other.

“Be a good girl for once today,” she said with just a hint of that condescending that makes my core practically weep, but I still hadn’t found it in me to move. With a single word though, my lips hit the blue head, “Suck.”

 

**~Lexa~**  


So she sucked and licked at my dick. I know she was so eager because I had combined her two favorite things: my cock and a latte. The vibration steadily taking over my senses until I lost track of whether she was focused or not. It didn't matter when the waves of relief broke through my body. It didn't matter because when I was done contracting, Clarke's lips were already on that fucking straw, so I gave her just a second. Just a second for a sip, before I had her face to the ground and my cock deep inside of her. 

When I was fully sated, I let her finish off the disgusting concoction, well what was left of it anyway,  and we saved water, twice. The rest of the day was pretty low key. Because of the wedding and the following honeymoon, coach had asked me to come by the training center this afternoon to finalize the week long meeting. I didn't know what more she wanted me to learn but nobody disobeyed Coach Indra, even though I would have wanted to help Clarke prepare the room for tonight. 

I grabbed the play books, my training bag just in case coach made me run laps for whatever reason, the car keys and kissed my bride-to-be on the front porch. As I reached my car, I saw Mrs Cartwright getting her mail. I waved at her but only got furrowed brows and a head shake. 

Yep, it would take time for our neighbors to get passed seeing us fucking. It was too bad really, she used to bring us pie when she made one too many for her family. Oh well, at least she didn't chase us down the street with a Bible whenever we left the house, though the four foot crucifix that faced our house said a lot now.


	2. Authors Note

Hello,

Sorry everyone. I swear, I was trying to update my fics today but someone was claiming to be me on tumblr. It turned into a huge mess, and somehow I got talked into doing a periscope tomorrow to prove myself. However, here is the deal. I am luxstoryteller on tumblr, it is also my gmail. You can find me on twitter at @bluespicer. I am not really sure how to do the whole periscope thing but I will be doing it tomorrow at 11am my time. If you’re interested you can watch me make a fool of myself as I show you how Lowiiie and I write a chapter together. I will answer as many questions as possible. I am not sure how long I will be doing it but.... yeah, this is apparently happening. Also, Lexfingtrikru on tumblr is not me. 

Best wishes,

Luxi


End file.
